


Chalk

by presentstraykidsfan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sidewalk Chalk, my cute lil babes, my second favorite ship in this fandom, tumblr prompts make me soft, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentstraykidsfan/pseuds/presentstraykidsfan
Summary: "Everything has a color, Chan thought, but if only there was a color that could represent my love for you."





	Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to E and CJ for looking this over and helping me with the summary and title name!

The pink chalk spread across the uneven pavement as his long fingers held the piece between his fingers. He glanced up, making a similar shade of pink cross the modeling boy’s face. Showing off a dimple, Chan went back to his drawing as the other boy stood there, staring at the different streaks of color criss-crossing the burning hot tar. Glancing up again, Chan quickly glanced back down at his picture and then stood back up.

“This is the best I can do with the colors you have provided me Woojin.” Humming a random tone, the blonde model took in the mess of color Chan had exploded on the usually barren parking lot by their apartments. Woojin couldn’t help but laugh at how he drew each of the members in the one parking spot. However, there was one member Woojin was unable to find out of all the drawings Chan had done, which included a purple flower, a blue flower, a koala, a kangaroo, a snail, a fox (of course in a bright orange color), That Triangle Face, and a squirrel.

“Where am I Chan? I thought you were going to do a chalk drawing of me?” With a laugh already on the tip of his tongue, Woojin teased the chalk artist.

“I just couldn’t capture a beauty like yours with these kinds of colors. Give me a week to find the perfect shade of chalk to add you to the picture.” The laugh immediately died, and was replaced with an even firmer red which was quickly spreading across his face (but he would obviously blame this on the heat).

“You have a week to find the perfect color for me Chan, until then our family portrait is going to be incomplete.” Turning back towards the dorms, Woojin began to walk away, until he realized the Australian beauty wasn’t next to him, “well, are you coming?”

Snapping out of the daze he was in, Chan sped up a little to catch up to the less red boy. His face seems a little pink, maybe making sure he puts on extra sunblock before leaving is a good idea.

_____

“No. No. No. No. And No.” Chan was looking through every chalk color online, in store, on the sidewalk, anything to find that perfect shade for Woojin, and boy, was he running out of time. Leaning back in his desk chair he decided to head to the last place available for him to look through that would deliver the chalk by the end of the week. He got up from the chair, feet thumping on the floor, and his hair flopping into his eyes, until he pushed it back making it stick up in random places. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt and stretching it down a little to get out some of the wrinkles in the old t-shirt (an impossible task), just left him with a slightly elongated shirt. Chan sighed and put on his closest hoodie, which happened to be his Tide hoodie that he had worn the second episode of Stray Kids. He made his way out of the dorms trying to be as silent as possible not to disturb any of the members, because he had realized leaving the room that it was around 2 am. He must have drifted off while at his desk looking at the different types of chalk. His plan to not disrupt any of the members failed when he realized the man on his mind was up too.

Woojin’s back was to Chan’s entrance, and almost as though he could feel his entrance, all Woojin said was; “there’s coffee available, I couldn’t sleep and wanted something warm, and we’re all out of tea, or hot chocolate.” Chan headed over to the wide-awake boy and gave him a back hug. Woojin leaned into the warm embrace, giving out a pleasurable sigh at some of the tension leaving his body.

“It’s getting colder at night, you should really wear something warmer Woojinnie~.” Chan rested his chin on Woojin’s shoulder, while he wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy.

“I’ll wear warmer clothing to bed once you find the perfect color of chalk to represent me.” Woojin smirked at his response, while Chan brought out his bottom lip in a pout form.

“But Woojinnie~, it’s so hard to find the best color to represent you.” Chan nuzzled his neck into Woojin’s neck, making Woojin lean his head over to the side to provide Chan more room. 

“Quick question, how little sleep have you gotten Chan? You seem to be more touchy than usual.”

“Well it is two am.”

“Chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Get some sleep.” Chan sighed dramatically and melted a little against the talented boy.

“But my sun’s awake, so I’m awake.” Feeling a smile forming on Chan’s face, Woojin decided to just accept the bait.

“But the sun isn’t awake-”

“No, but you are.” Woojin placed his hands on Chan’s arms that were wrapped around him, and chuckled a little.

“Now I definitely know you need more sleep if you’re saying things like that.” Chan snuggled in closer to the heater he was holding. Woojin tried to pry the arms wrapped around his torso off, but they were not moving anywhere. Giving up, Woojin just sighed and leaned back into the embrace. The little breaths coming from Chan tickling his sensitive neck, which wasn’t completely unpleasant. Woojin swore he was just going to rest his eyes to fully enjoy the moment, but before he knew it, he was lying on the couch, a blanket covering his legs (which were bare due to the pair of shorts he wore to bed). The sunlight streamed into the room and illuminated his face to make it look angelic, however to Woojin, it was just being a total nuisance. He blinked his eyes open to get a glance at his surroundings, to notice a glass full of water on the table in front of him with a little sticky note with his name attached, a heart dotting the i. What would I do without you? Woojin picked up the glass, and carefully began to fold the note, before realizing there was something on the back.

**Soon after you fell asleep, I went out to find the perfect color of chalk for you, and while I was looking through all of them, I realized why I couldn’t find the perfect shade, until that moment. Go check out our family portrait now~**

Woojin swung his legs from the couch onto the floor as softly as he could and began to head outside to see what Chan had done to their family portrait. Looking out upon the work Chan had done with Woojin standing over him the other day, he began to get a sense of belonging in each of the different markers for their little family, however the kangaroo had been erased. Woojin glanced around the parking lot, a small teddy bear that one would win through a claw machine was resting on the ground, seemingly waiting for him. He cautiously walked over to the brown bear, before stopping in surprise at what was drawn on the tar before the bear. Pictured there was a kangaroo holding a teddy bear in it’s arms. The two drawn completely in rainbow colors, with the actual teddy bear sitting above it, holding a letter in its tiny arms.

**For: Woojin**

**_Because I’m more than a little gay for you._ **

Woojin grabbed the small brown teddy bear and back up to the dorms, stopping in front of Chan’s door. Woojin caught his breath (from running up the stairs, there’s no way he was going to wait for that elevator) and knocked lightly. Changbin opened the door and stepped out and aside to allow Woojin in the room. Woojin nodded his head at the younger member and journeyed over to Chan’s bed where his kangaroo was laying. Smudges of different colors of the rainbow lined his face and hands. The older boy smiled gently at the sleeping boy, and then placed the small brown bear back by the original owner.

**For: Chan**

**_I think the gayest thing about me, is my love for you ;)_ **


End file.
